The Moon Within Her Heart
by Lutherian
Summary: Jareth needs a Queen by his side, the Labyrinth itself will not accept anyone but it's Champion and Sarah, well, she's needs somewhere to run to in order to sort out her life. This is my first Labyrinth story, it is a wip and will be more mature due to the nature of the story in context of the content. Sarah is a grown up with adult issues and dealing with a painful past.


Sarah was pissed off. This date was not going well thanks to her friends and now Tom had proposed to her in the most awkward way possible. Add to this, she had been about to answer when to her shock Jareth had turned up and was now asking for her help!

They had been sat by the local river at a table outside of the restaurant at night time with her friends hovering nearby when Tom had just awkwardly proposed down on one knee with a gorgeous ring and a stumbling speech filled with love. She'd been determinedly ignoring her friends and struggling to answer, standing up to help Tom to his feet when Jareth had appeared, covering them in glitter, which had fallen to the floor around their feet and had without _any_ explanation, transported the three of them back to his castle.

Sarah spun on the spot, Jareth feeling her glare at him having transported her and her boyfriend to his castle without their permission. Jareth was annoyed at being forced to take her date with them. He spotted a metal, sparkling ring sat in a black, open lidded box in the boy's hand and knew exactly what that meant. Her boyfriend- he hated that word!- was stunned into silence before turning to his champion "You mean it's real?!" he asked her in disbelief, his eyes wide at her look of annoyance before she clearly stated "YES!", feeling quite insulted at his tone. There was a definite feeling of a growing fight and frustration in the air between them, making Jareth mentally snort at the boy, who had supposedly claimed his champion's heart and yet clearly DIDN'T deserve her.

There was a rush to the door and her loyal knights came charging in, seeing their lady and rushed to her with cheerful cries of "YOU'RE BACK!" Ludo reaching her first in a bear hug with a mutter of "Sarah friend" and she laughed "Ludo, I can't breathe! I've missed you too!" Hoggle reaching her next and taking a look at her evening gown in deep red before looking at her date and huffed in disapproval muttering in distain "You can do better!"- knowing what he did of his friend's situation- before being hugged by his first ever friend, who had carefully knelt down to hug him and was almost promptly knocked over by Ambrosious, who jumped into her arms and licked her face. Sir Didymus called him to order before bowing to his lady "My fair lady, I have missed you. May I have a hug?" and Sarah giggled "Of course, my brave Sir knight, you don't need to ask" and was engulfed by a flying fox-terrier.

This entire time Tom had been stunned into silence, recognising the truth of her words "So you didn't cheat on me either then. I owe you an apology. I'm sorry." His words made the room fall silent as they reacted to them. Her loyal knights immediately glared at him and as for Jareth, well he was angry with him, since Sarah was loyal to her heart. He went into Goblin King mode with ease, his eyes glittering at Tom "You're sorry..." he began and Sarah interrupted him, her eyes flashing in angry pain at Tom's words, "Really, NOW you're sorry. Sorry enough to apologise for setting right the score? You cheated on me after NOT believing MY word! You are currently on probation as a boyfriend and don't forget that!" betrayal filling her words.

She stepped away from her protectors, marched past the now fuming Goblin King with his raised eyebrow at her speech and punched him on the nose hard with a right hook. Taking the ring box for safe keeping, she turned to a rather impressed Goblin King and quietly but firmly told him "NOW you can do what you want with him BUT I am NOT running the Labyrinth AGAIN! Just let him out after a certain amount of time. Try somewhere that people go to be forgotten for a while, as close to the bog of stench as you can get your majesty!" curtseying her thanks and walking out the room with her guards in tow.

Jareth wasted no time and promptly dropped Tom into the newest hole he had made for goblins right next to the bog of stench before looking for his champion, who was busy calming her friends down. Hoggle, in particular, was quite annoyed at Sarah's choice of companion and was looking at the ring in distain, for once in complete agreement with his King. Jareth plucked it out of his hand with a bubble and inspected it, shrugging his opinion of the ring before handing it back to Sarah. As one, they looked at her as if to ask what she was thinking. Sarah huffed "He swept me off my feet when we first meet" she finally told them, no being able to find a better defence for her choice and Ludo sighed "Sarah need better. Sarah hurt. Ludo angry." Jareth finally spoke "Tell me, do you get swept off your feet often?", not happy with the answering smirk of her reply.

"It has been five years, so yes I have been. One of Tom's redeeming features is the fact he makes up for his mistakes in his own ways. Buying a new bed is one of them." an adult gleam in her eye. He'd suspected she was no longer as pure as she had been when they first meet but to hear the confirmation hadn't helped him. She'd swept off her feet right into bed at one point without a complaint. Seeing her outfit properly for the first time, he held back his reply. Sarah had grown into a beautiful woman and her blood red evening gown, shawl, shoes and nails reflected this matched by smoky make up, red lipstick and her dark hair carefully cascading down her back.

'Tom DEFINITELY didn't deserve her!' he knew now, hearing Sarah's cough and seeing her raised eyebrow with a sharp look in her green eyes telling him that this WASN'T for him and he just smirked in reply. Rolling her eyes at him, she huffed "Right, you said you needed my help. So I'm going to get changed out of these heels since my feet are killing me and I'll meet you in the throne room. I assume you have a room and a change of clothes for me." With that, she walked towards the rooms with Sir Diddymus leading the way, Hoggle next to her and Ludo at the back. Making a crystal appear in her room, Jareth proceeded to the throne room and lounged in his chair, thinking over the differences.


End file.
